The Adventures: The Story of Lucas
by Your Humble Narrator
Summary: An alien from another planet Lucas journies to Earth, in order to fight the evil Death Star and his followers. In order to ensure Death Star's defeat, Lucas decides to recruit the boys from the Cul-De-Sac on his mission.


Yo, so my brother insisted I upload this onto the site, and seen as he's not old enough to get his own account, I decided to upload it on my account. Remember whilst reading this, that he is 9... Enjoy.

The Adventures: Ed, Edd n Eddy The Story Of Lucas.

On a Planet Called Edworld In The Country Edland. "Gamolotaema" Said a Voice. It Was The Post-King. "Nisor" Said a Mutant. "Nocallafomothemortheplnteeranth" Said the Post-King. A Spat Out an Egg And Sent It to Earth. On Earth. The Egg Opened a Slime Evil Like Creature it Destroyed Trees But he was just on a Beach with stormy weather he sensed a Life form and absorbed The life form he was vanished to Peach Creek. "I Think He's Awake" Said Eddy. A Twelve year-old teen who wore a yellow Shirt with a Red Stripe and a purple collar. "Hello I'm Eddy" Said Eddy. "I'm Lucas Dark" Said the Alien that turned out to be Lucas. After He Absorbed the Life form he turned out Like a Fourteen year-old boy he has Black Long Hair who Wears a White Singlet with a Jacket That's Black and wears Jeans. "You don't Know anyone do you" Said Ed. A thirteen year-old boy who wore a Striped Shirt and a Green Jacket. "I do know everyone ever since I was born and that was just yesterday" Said Lucas. "They are you, Double-D, Eddy, Jonny, Nazz, Kevin, Rolf, Jimmy & Sarah" Said Lucas. "Wow" Said Eddy. "Hey Dorks Did You Find a Dork That's Going to Be King Dork" Said Kevin. A Fifteen year-old boy with a Red Backwards cap and Green Shirt and Black Pants. "Darkness BLAST" Yelled Lucas with a Dark Beam Coming out from his Hands. "The Dork Is Cool I Gotta Get out of here" Said Kevin. "You Scared Him Your Great" Said Eddy. "I Don't Know Eddy He Seems Dangerous" Said Edd. A Thirteen year-old boy who wore a Black sock-like hat and wears an Orange Shirt and Purple Pants. "It Will Work Sockhead" Said Eddy. "Hi Guys who's The New Kid" Said Jonny "He's Lucas" Said Eddy. "Nice To Meet You" Said Jonny. Jonny Is an Eleven Year-Old Boy Who Wore a White Shirt, Jeans and Carry's a Piece of Wood Named Plank. "Plank Wants to Know I Why He's On the Ground. "Let's Go" Said Lucas. "Where to Lucas?" Asked Eddy. "Your House" Said Lucas. At Eddy's House. "Hmmm….. Nice House" Said Lucas. "So Where do You Come from Lucas" Said Eddy. "Another Planet" Said Lucas. "Another Planet" "Another Planet" Said Ed. "That Can't Be Right" Said Edd. "Super Force Choke" Said Lucas. "Ack. Ok He's from another--'' Said Edd. Then Lucas Stoped Choking Edd. "Man He's Evil" Said Eddy. "An Alien" Said Ed. "I Came Here to Destroy You but Now I'm here To Help You" Said Lucas. "Why?" Asked Eddy. "Because My and Your Planet Are Under Attack by Death Star" Said Lucas. "Death Star?" Asked Edd. "Death Star Is The Most Evilest Alien in the Universe He lives in The Hidden World it's more like a Block and a Galaxy" Said Lucas. "Well Let's Go to Double-D's Place to Get His Stuff Then Let's Go to My Place. To Get Shelter' Said Ed. "Ed You Found a Brain" Said Eddy. "Let's Go Then" Said Lucas. At Ed's Place. "Ok We'll Set Up The 2x4 Technology, Ed will Keep Watch and Lucas Well He Can Be With Ed" Said Edd. "Ed Mom Said You Have To Clean Your Room" Said Sarah a Seven Year-Old Girl With Red Who Wore A Peach Pink Tank Top and Jeans. "Not Now Sarah" Said Ed. Sarah Came In The Room. "Ed Mom Told You To Not Bring Strangers In The House" Said Sarah. "Shut Up Sarah" Said Eddy. Sarah Beat Up Eddy. "HELP Were Under Attack Lucas" Said Eddy. "No Matter" Said Lucas "AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHH Super Sayian 4" Said Lucas. Lucas Transformed in a SSJ4 Lucas Now Had a Jacket That Was White and Had Blue Flames, He also had Vampire teeth. "Vampire Bite Of Doom" Said Lucas. Lucas Ran and Biett Sarah on the Arm Giving Him More Power. "Ha that's more like it" Said Lucas. Lucas Turned Back To Normal. "Lucas There's something out Here" Said Edd.

"They Attack" Said Lucas "Take These". "What Are They" Asked Edd. "Power Chips" Said Lucas. Ed, Edd and Eddy Ate them. "Ok Let's Fight". Outside. "SARAH!!!" Yelled Jimmy. "What Is It Jimmy?" Asked Sarah. "The Sky Turned Red and There Lot's Of Machine's flying" Said Jimmy. Jimmy Was a Seven Year-Old Boy Who Wore a Blue Shirt and White Pants. "Ready to Be Destroyed I'm Your Worst Nightmare" Said a Voice. It Was Death Star. "I'll Take Care Of Death Star, Ed You Take Care Of Evil Over There and Double-D And Eddy Take Care of The Rest" "Ok" Said Ed. "What's This The Edboy's Are Going To Protect Us Like That Would Happen" Said Rolf A Fifteen Year-Old Boy Who Has Blue Hair and Wore a Yellow Shirt With a Red Strip Across and Jeans. "Wow" Said Nazz a Fifteen Year-Old Girl Who Wore a Black Shirt With a White Tank Top and Jeans She Has Blonde Hair. "Ready To Die" Said Death Star. "Super Beam of Purple CHAOS!!!" Said Death Star. I Giant Beam Came Out Of His Hands. "Darkness Blast" Said Lucas. They Struggled To Push There Beams To Kill Each Other. "Ready" Said Evil. He Charged At Ed and Ed Charged At Him They Started Punching Each Other. "Ray's of LIGHT!!" Said Edd and Eddy. They Destroyed The Henchmen. "You Can't Be Serious" Said Evil. Ed and Evil Gave Up. "He's To Strong" Said Evil. "Don't Leave Now The Party Only Just Begun" Said Death Star. He Cancelled the Beam and Started To Attack Lucas. "Take This" Said Death Star. Death Star Punched Lucas So Hard He Left Him No Choice. "Ha Your Nearly Dead" Said Death Star. "There's One More Thing I Can Do, Golden SPIRIT BOMB!!!!!" Yelled Lucas. A Giant Beam Made of Gold Appeared in Lucas's Hand's And He Threw It. "NOOOOOOO!!!!" Screamed Death Star. Death Star Was Finished. "I Will Come Back For You" Said Death Star. "We Will Have To Go To Edland It's Not Safe Here Anymore" Said Lucas. "We Will Leave" Said Eddy. "The Rest Of You As Well, Ok Here It Goes". They Went To Edland. "It Look's Like Earth" Said Edd. "It May But Some Where There's A Copy Alien He Copied Peach Creek to Here" Said Lucas. "Halloo Lucan" Said An Edlandan Mutant. "Hello Mutant" Said Lucas.


End file.
